


Pacing

by akirasun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, if nothing else, was an impatient man. Especially when the rest of his life was waiting on Harry to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacing

Charlie paced the living room, nervous tension running through his veins. Today was Harry's birthday and he wanted tonight to be absolutely close to perfect as he could get. He felt for the small box in his pocket once more before trying to sit down and relax. It didn't take him long to return to the nervous twitch, and if he wasn't careful his shoe prints may just be forever left in the carpet. His sister helped him set up the entire living room; it was currently decked out with twinkle lights and roses waiting in the window. She even helped him find a matching set of rings that fit their personalities, simple yet beautiful.

"Harry, hurry up will you, you bloody prat!" Charlie muttered at no one in particular. The waiting game was getting old; he wanted his lover in his arms yet again only this time as his fiancé. His mother wouldn't be happy at first if Harry agreed to marry him, as she did want load of grandchildren running around, but having the wonder boy Harry Potter in the family would offset a few biological grandkids. There was always the ritual adoption if they so choose down the road. But he was getting ahead of himself- he had to get through tonight first!

Being so lost in his train of thought, Charlie didn't hear the door open and shut. He didn't notice Harry until he was almost in his lap, which caused him great surprise. Harry's eyes glittered in amusement at seeing his living room changed so drastically. Charlie smiled as he wrapped his arms around his young lover, pulling the boy close to his chest.

"What is all of this, if I may ask?" Harry voiced, a trace of a laugh in his voice. "It is quite beautiful for a simple homecoming from a day at work. Or is this your way of being romantic for my birthday?"

Charlie nodded in agreement before dumping Harry on to the couch. He took in a shaky breath before dropping to one knee before his boyfriend. "Harry, I have loved you with every breath in my body for the last three years. I even had a crush on you when I saw you at the house before the Tri-Wizard tournament. Now, I am ready to take a leap into the unknown and I want you to jump with me. I just want to know if you would marry me?" Charlie took a deep breath, half preparing for the worst. He pulled out the box from his pocket and pushed it into the palm of Harry's hand. He gingerly opened it and gasped when he saw the matching silver rings.

Harry flung his arms around Charlie and kneeled with him, placing kisses down his jawline. "Yes, Charlie. Yes a million times over!" He pulled Charlie in for a passionate kiss, leaving the rings forgotten for the moment on the couch. Charlie reached blindly for them, pulling them from their cushy resting spot. Pulling away, Charlie grabbed Harry's hand placing the smaller one on his ring finger. A grin broke out on the younger boy's face as it fit snuggly into place. He grabbed the other one quickly before Charlie had time to think and placed it on the red head's hand.

"I suppose the question now is, if you Charlie will marry me? The most sought after man in the wizard realm, the man whom every girl has their heart set on getting their hands on?" He whispered. Charlie just chuckled and planted another kiss on Harry's lips before pushing him to the floor and groped around the boy's body.


End file.
